Emergency! A fan fic
by fireboy51
Summary: I first wrote this story back about 5-6 years ago....I had posted the first "draft" of this story on my old account colt-4551, if anyone wants to check it out . I have re-done almost all of the story and added some things. Will try to update when I can.


John Gage walked into the truck bay of Station 51 with a smile on his face. He entered the locker room and went to his locker. He looked around as the others were staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces. John goes to Roy and asked, "What?" Roy answered, "Why are you so happy?" John answered, "I got myself a date tomorrow night." Marco says, "Oh, who?" "Her name's Lacy. She works at the pizza place on the corner of Main St. and Sinclair Ave." Before anyone could say anything, Captain Stanley poked his head into the locker room, "Roll Call in 5 minutes guys", he said. Before anyone could say anything else, the tones dropped. The call came over: "Squad 51, man down; possible heart attack. 14568 Bush Rd. 1-4-5-6-8 Bush Rd. Cross streets are Sycamore St. and 5th Ave. Timeout: 7:05. " "Squad 51, KMG 365", Captain Stanley acknowledged the call, wrote down the address and handed the paper to Roy while Marco opened the bay door for the squad. After the door opened, the squad raced off.

As the squad pulled up to the residence, they saw a young woman standing next to an older gentleman that was lying on the ground. The woman was saying, "Help! I think he is having a heart attack!" Roy got out of the squad and grabbed the oxygen and defibrillator while John grabbed the drug box and biophone. When Roy approached the man, he asked the woman, "What happened?" She answered, "I don't know. He was fine 15 minutes and then he just suddenly collapsed." "Does he have a history of problems with his heart?", John asked. "Yes, he had a heart attack about 5 years ago." Roy knelt down to the patient and spoke to him, "Are you having any pain in your chest right now sir?" The man looked up at Roy and said, "Yes, right in the middle of my chest." "Does the pain go down your arms at all, down your back or up your neck at all?" Roy asked the patient. The patient stated, "It goes down my left arm and up my neck a little bit. Roy says, "Okay. Is the pain a stabbing pain or is it more of a crushing pain?" The patient replied, "A crushing pain, like someone is sitting on my chest." "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to hook you up to our heart monitor here and take a look and see what's going on." "Okay", stated the patient. Roy hooked up the EKG leads to the patient and looked at the Datascope. "I'll contact Rampart." John said to Roy as he was getting the B/P cuff and Stethoscope out. John grabbed the biophone and flipped on the "on" switch. He pressed the talk button on the handset and said, "Rampart, this is Squad 51."

Dixie McCall's voice came over the speaker of the biophone, "Go ahead, 51." "Rampart, we have a 75 year old male patient. Patient's complaining of mid-sternal chest pain with radiation into his left arm and neck. Patient also states that the pain is a crushing pain. Patient does have a history of a MI approximately five years ago. Stand by for vital signs." Dixie replied back, "Standing by 51. Doctor enroute to base station." Roy had just finished taking the blood pressure, he looked up over at Johnny and said, "Pressure's 60/42, heart rate's about 66 and it looks like sinus rhythm; but I think I see an ST elevation but I'm not sure, his respiration rate's about 26 and labored; and I heard Rales and Rhonci bi-laterally with equal chest expansion." Johnny relayed the information to Rampart and he also transmitted the EKG to Rampart. Dr. Joe Early came back over the bio-phone, "51, start an IV with D5W and administer Oxygen at 6 L.P.M.(Liters Per Minute). Give the patient a bolus of 500 cc's and do a re-check his blood pressure in 5 minutes. Also, administer 40 mg of Lasix and 125 mg of Solumedral; both IV push. I do confirm an ST elevation, administer 1 Nitroglycerin tablet sublingually; also give the patient two 81 mg of chewable ASA (Aspirin)." Johnny reads back the orders to Doctor Early while Roy is getting the IV and medications ready. Just after Roy administered the medications and gave the patient the Nitro and the Aspirin, Roy looks down at the Datascope, "Johnny! He's throwing multi-focal PVCs." John grabbed the bio-phone handset in a hurry, "Rampart, EKG is now showing multi-focal PVCs. We're going to transmit another strip on Lead II to you right now." Dr. Early replied, "Go ahead and transmit 51." "10-4 Rampart." John flipped the switch on the bio-phone to transmit the EKG and waited for Dr. Early to transmit again. About 6 seconds after the EKG was transmitted, Dr. Early came back over the bio-phone. He stated, "51, give 75 mg of Lidocaine IV Push. Also, start a Lidocaine drip. Transport as soon as possible 51, is the ambulance on scene yet?" Just as Dr. Early asked the question, the ambulance was just coming up the road. Johnny replied, "10-4, ambulance just arrived on scene. ETA is approximately 10 minutes Rampart." "10-4 51, do you have another set of vitals?" Johnny looked at Roy and Roy replied, "Heart rate's 70 and still showing the PVCs, B/P's 82/60, Respirations are 22 and a little more relaxed. I'm still hearing Rales and Rhonci in his lungs, but they are sounding a little clearer" John forwarded the information to Rampart. Dr. Early replied back, "10-4, 51. Monitor the vitals on the way in and alert us to any changes." Johnny replied, "10-4 Rampart" and then put the handset back in the bio-phone.

The ambulance attendants helped John and Roy load the patient onto the stretcher and then him to the ambulance. John looked over at Roy, "Do you want to ride in with him while I drive the squad? "Sure, see you at the hospital." Roy grabbed the HT and drug box and got into the ambulance while Johnny put the bio-phone in the ambulance. John shut the rear doors of the ambulance and headed back for the squad as the ambulance took off for Rampart General. John climbed into the driver's side of the cab in the squad and grabbed the mic, "LA, Squad 51." "Squad 51." "LA, Squad 51 en-route to Rampart General 10-7." "10-4 51. LA clear, KME 941." John started the engine and followed the ambulance Code 3 (Lights and Sirens) to Rampart General Hospital.

At Rampart, Dixie was heading for Exam Room 3 to set up for 51's arrival with their patient. Right as she went to open the door; she heard, "Hey Dix!" She turned to see who it was, and was greeted by a smiling orderly. The orderly's name was CJ and he has been working at Rampart General's ER for almost two years. Dixie answered back, "Hi CJ. What do you need?" CJ stopped right in front of Dixie before replying, "I just wanted to know if you needed anything before I go on break." She thought for a second, "Hmmm….yeah. Can you go down to Radiology and tell them that we are probably going to need a Portable Chest X-ray in about 10 minutes?" "Sure thing Dix." "Thanks CJ." "Anytime Dix." CJ turned and headed off in the direction of Radiology as Dixie went into Exam Room 3. Before he got too far, he turned back one more time. "Hey Dix. Can I talk to you about something later when you have time?" Dix turned back and shook her head, "Sure. Come and find me when you get back from break and I'll see if I have a few minutes." "Thanks Dix." "Sure thing", Dix turned and walked into Room 3.


End file.
